


Meeting the Family

by Winters_stars21



Category: DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: I love this ship, M/M, Sign Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd meets his boyfriend's, Jericho's father.





	

Kyd Wykkyd paced nervously.

The young half demon was going to meet his boyfriend's father, the legendary Slade.

Jericho sat next to him on the couch, holding his hand to comfort him because Kyd wasn't an idiot, he knew if Slade disapproved of this relationship the super villain would make him disappear off the face of the Earth in a heartbeat.

Kyd hoped to make a good first impression.

Jericho and Kyd were introduced to each other by Rose and Raven. Apparently the half demon's dear cousin Raven, wanted him to stop moping and therefore introduced him to Jericho.

The blonde boy smiled at Kyd.

They were both mute, yes. But they could still communicate with each other, sign language was very helpful and under the right circumstances, Kyd could actually talk (if he was in an alternate universe with Jericho and his throat hadn't been slit).

Jericho noticed how freaked out Kyd was getting and signed to him. " _Don't worry, even if my father doesn't like you Rose does, so you have a pretty good chance at surviving this experience."_ The blonde boy signed helpfully.

Kyd wanted to bang his head against the wall.

At that moment the door opened and the man with the infamous two toned mask walked in. Slade glanced at Kyd (with his single eye) in disapproval.

The half demon gulped.

Jericho ran up to his father and hugged him. The masked man returned his son's affection, seemingly happy.

A minute later Rose Wilson walked in.

Kyd had already met the young woman, she was Jericho's half sister and seemed to have nothing in common with her brother. Though she was fiercely protective of the guitar playing blonde boy and had given Kyd a shovel talk.

After playfully ruffling her brother's hair, she greeted them. "Long time no seen, Joey. We really need to talk more. Hey, Kyd how you've been doing?" She asked.

The half demon signed. _"We've been doing well. Raven wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime this week."_ Rose nodded. "Sure, why not? She's pretty interesting and I enjoy talking to her. Come on, Joey, let's leave father and Kyd to talk with each other...communicate I mean." She added.

Jericho looked to his boyfriend worriedly. " _Will you be alright?"_  He signed. The half demon nodded. Rose took this as a sign to pull her brother into the next room.

Kyd Wykkyd was left alone with Slade.

The man folded his arms across his chest and stared down at Kyd. "So," He began. "You're dating my son." It wasn't a question.

The half demon nodded any ways. " _Yes, he's truly amazing. Raven, my cousin, and Rose introduced us."_ He signed nervously.

The villain nodded. "She told me. But I want you to tell me what are your intentions with my son?" Slade stared at him as he asked.

Kyd fidgeted. " _We've been going out for a while now...Jericho was actually the first one to suggest we go grab some food with each other. All of the Titans kind of hate me except for Raven, they didn't approve at first. But Raven can be very persuasive. Now I can come and go as I please."_ He signed.

Slade still stared down at the half demon. "Hmmm... I've seen your records at the H.I.V.E Academy. One of the best the school has to offer, excels in: History, Physical Education, Math and Technology. Not bad, perhaps you're good enough for my son." The man said.

Kyd sighed in relief.

Slade hunched down slightly to look Kyd in his bright red eyes. "But, if you ever _dare_  hurt Joseph, accidentally or purposefully, I will rip you apart. Piece by piece until not a single atom is left and if there is any, I'll send you to a place were you'd never be heard from again." He said.

The half demon nodded and gulped.

Honestly this is what he expected to hear from Jericho's father. Kyd still couldn't believe someone as sweet and adorable as Jericho could have this man as a father. But then again, the being able to possess people powers were strange too. 

This was why Kyd loved his boyfriend, the blonde boy was so _unique_ and _fascinating._

Slade eyed Kyd one more time before nodding. "You passed. But this isn't going to be the last time I check on you and my son, remember what I said to you earlier." He said.

After that, Rose and Jericho reentered the room, in deep conversation.

Jericho smiled at Slade who nodded at his son. The blonde boy ran up to Kyd and give him a peck on the lips before returning to his sister.

After a few more minutes, two members of the Wilson family had to leave.

Rose winked at Kyd before waking out the door and Slade just glared at the half demon.

After that, Kyd slumped on the couch and groaned.

Jericho sat next to him once again and smiled. " _That wasn't so bad, was it?_ " He signed.

Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes in response.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firsts time writing Teen Titans stuff and I hope you enjoyed it. I love Jericho x Kyd Wykkyd and knew I wanted to write something with these two dorks in it, which lead to this.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
